


Ambigu

by Clemclem



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Analysis, Fluffy, Friendship/Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemclem/pseuds/Clemclem
Summary: Vincent Dedienne nous fait part de son observation sur Yann et Martin, et voici la machine lancée. Des petites paroles de la merveilleuse Minnie Riperton pour conclure, parce que je ne m'en lasse pas.





	Ambigu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Première fois que je poste sur AO3 et oh la la, la pression :P  
> Mais en fait, j'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité, je ne voulais pas vraiment poster cette fiction (S'en va discrètement avec la fiction). Mon vis m'a poussé à reprendre mon crayon et laisser cours à mon imagination, et j'ai pêché !!!! (pff, la fatigue me fatigue.) et maintenant j'ai bien envie de vous la montrer. Et puis aussi j'adore Vincent et l'idée de pouvoir suivre le cours des pensées de ce cher monsieur m'emballait bien. Donc voilà, c'est arrivé, patatra, bonne lecture !  
> #OutOfTime 
> 
> Bien entendu, et bien évidemment, ceci n'est que pure fiction, et du coup désolée pour les personnes qui ont prêté leur corps sans le savoir pour cette fiction !
> 
> Allez, enjoy. :)

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait même pas s’il voulait savoir en fait. Actuellement, il était en train de caresser Michoko, affalé sur son lit, vidé par une de ses dernières merveilleuses représentations au théâtre. Il devrait être en train de dormir, il avait essayé en arrivant pourtant, mais rien n’y faisait, ce questionnement idiot venait de monter. L’auteur de ce questionnement ? Un vulgaire sms de la part de Yann. C’est con, il le savait très bien, mais fatigué comme il était, ça lui avait fait surgir ce questionnement. Passons. Il était donc en train de se demander s’il y avait effectivement une relation entre Martin et Yann. Oui vraiment, lui qui n’est pourtant pas trop « commérage » se demandait si ses collègues et amis étaient dans une relation qui dépassait un cadre, quel qu’il soit. Il avait toujours essayé de ne pas se questionner, contrairement aux autres commères de l’open-space, se disant que ce n’était pas ses oignons, mais il s’était plu à penser que si relation il y avait, c’était très joli. Très joli par les gestes, très joli par l’aura qui s’en dégageait. Qu’on le comprenne bien, il trouvait, que la relation qu’avait les deux hommes étaient vraiment jolie par la symphonie de signes qui se jouaient chaque jour lors de la présence des deux. En fait, il trouvait qu’il y avait une forme de respect, de connivence, de connaissance, peut-être même d’apprivoisement qui rendaient tous ces signes jolis. Ces signes n’étaient jamais appuyés, des frôlements, des bises mal gérées, des regards longuets, oui, mais rien de « spécial » à première vue. S’il s’arrêtait là, c’était la relation de qu’entretenait l’équipe du quotidien quand il venait travailler, cette ouverture sur l’amitié entre hommes, ce qui devrait être tellement normal, même s’ils étaient parfois un peu foufous des fois. Mais en fait, c’était plus que ça. Justement cette histoire d’aura, on aurait dit qu’un lien les reliait, inexorablement. Vincent ne croyait pas au paranormal. Lorsqu’il avait essayé, une fois, d’expliquer ça à Hugo, celui-ci lui avait tapé « virilement » sur l’épaule, avant de lui dire qu’il était con, pour finir par entamer le refrain de « destiné » d’un air dramatique pour souligner le ridicule de sa pensée. Quel bêta. Mais sans rire, il était persuadé de ça, la question de l’aura est peut-être totalement floue comme conception, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’y avait rien qui émanait lorsque Yann et Martin se cherchaient, du regard, du geste ou de la parole. Une sorte d’attraction ou de détraction assez particulière, un peu comme le jeu des aimants, placés du mauvais côté, une résistance confortable était perceptible en leur corps et dans l’attraction, un rapprochement orchestré presque imperceptible était observé. Non il n’était pas un dangereux psychopathe. Cette observation un peu particulière l’avait amené à voir plusieurs situations dans lequel ces deux gugus semblaient hors de la sphère. Comme lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient « obligés » de s’asseoir à côté, ce qui, d’un point de vue de Martin était un continuel jeu du « où je mets mon bras » et Yann plutôt porté sur le « je rigole à ses bêtises, qu’il est tarte lui alors ». Rien de bien méchant me direz-vous, et bien, non… Et si. En y regardant de plus près dans cette analyse gestuelle de ses amis (oui il était peut-être psychopathe finalement.), ce n’était pas tant ces gestes, qui pourrait passer n’importe quel détecteur mais bien la conversation silencieuse que ces gestes, réactions créaient sur leur corps, leurs regards. C’est ainsi qu’ensuite, les regards un peu trop longs prenaient leur sens, de même que ces incongrues « bises », ainsi que les frôlements qui étaient calculés, laissant même apparaître des bouts de doigts qui caressait une chemise, une cuisse. C’était qui était joli dans cette partie émergée de l’iceberg, le mystère, s’il avait fallu prendre un exemple pour le mot « ambigu » dans le dictionnaire, ça aurait été ça.

Après cette réflexion, il ne savait toujours pas. Hugo lui a dit d’aller demander si ça l’intéressait vraiment « cette histoire ». ça l’intéressait, mais en fait, qu’est-ce que ça allait changer, pas grand-chose. D’ailleurs Michoko avait été lassé par ses réflexions, peut-être pas si intérieures et était parti chercher un hôte bien plus intéressant, Hugo, qui venait juste de passer la porte d’entrée, encore parti trainer avec sa clique. Hugo, qui était en train de parler à son chat, totalement gaga « Boh oui hein, ton maître ne te nourrit pas, oh bah oui… mon pauvre petit mimi ». Il sourit, se releva, sortit pour aller embrasser la joue d’Hugo, et se dit que oui en fait ça n’allait définitivement pas changer grand-chose parce qu’il avait d’autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

...

Affalés sur le canapé, après une énième diffusion de la mélodie du bonheur, ce que Hugo n’avouera pas bien évidemment, il se contemplèrent. Une analyse gestuelle pourrait bien être faite également sur eux, mais… Hugo était trop expressif et Vincent trop heureux, c’était moins rigolo d’analyser les évidences.

Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you…


End file.
